User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/The Crying Child: Q/A , Fact Blog , and Story Arcs (HEAVY WIP)
Warning Hyper-Berkeley Cardinal is > Berkeley Cardinal as Hyper-Inaccessible Cardinal is > Inaccessible Cardinal. A Hyper-hyper-Berkeley Cardinal is a number that is > Berkeley Cardinals as Hyper-Inaccessible Cardinal is > Inaccessible Cardinal. It's a fan-made cardinal created by the Scientists of World's Beyond... And has been used throughout it's origins. To compare, , with this list being a example of the magnitude of such numbers , notice how even Hyper-Inaccessible Cardinal is less than irrelevant in this scale. 'Facts / Story / Scaling' ---- 'Section 1' ---- # Matthew was created based heavily off of a combination of Azathoth (Chulthu Mythos) & Franklin Richards (Marvel Comics), two of some of my favorite fictional characters. # Matthew's voice sounds like this voice when he was a Child , and Fluttershy's voice from MLP:FIM when he was a Teen, both with exactly similar mannerisms , politeness, kindness, shyness, and gentle nature . Hence why I said that he sounds feminine . # Matthew does in-fact have Gender Dysphoria. Meaning, yes indeed, he wants to become a MTF transformation, but is too afraid to go along with it.... AND too afraid to let anyone know what his heart deeply desires above all else, so no one knows except for Hitomi & Hatoshi, his adopted mothers. #Hatoshi and Hitomi found out his sexual orientation in a rather unique way .... Via Matthew accidentally revealing his first crush. # Has severe cases of Inferiority Complex... If it wasn't obvious already, as well as stress and anxiety issues. # He also has a legitimate, severe fear of people in general. He doesn't hate people in general, just fears them to the point the only ones who can usually talk for , and to him without getting too overwhelmed and running away is Hitomi & Hatoshi. #If I could give him a canon teacher to help him use his powers... It would very likely be either Elaine Belloc or a OC named "Izreldan" . I don't own either BTW. # Matthew has in-fact seen Amanda Wilson even before she became Creator God of Ghosts. He had a precognition that explained what happened to her a long time ago. She recognized her on sight in "Return to Ghostmania Arc" , despite the fact that canonically before then they never met officially... Which is quite the weird scenario. # The Crying Child ( Wonderland / World's Beyond Crossover ) is merely a aspect of this The Crying Child (Post-Retcon).... It's weird, but essentially he created those entities subconsciously to throw him off his trail, which retconned the entire series retroactively. It happened in the "Hunt for God Arc" . # Dark Master and Golden Master are only awakened if Matthew is really, really afraid. This is the reason why Hitomi & Hatoshi protect him so much. Either of those threats , split personalities of Matthew HImself , have access to the totality of his powers unlike actual Matthew, who doesn't know he has seals, much less how to remove them from his psyche . # Dark Master is like a Ghost Rider/Yami Yugi , causing devastation to those who wronged him without much remorse. He may give remorse only if Matthew does, otherwise they are considered dead. He is only awakened if Matthew is knocked out. # Golden Master is a nightmare-inducing eldiritch abomination, who wants to cause devastation and ruin to all around him, responding to Matthew's fears towards the dark and people # His brother , Andrew, was brought back from Matthew's Deepest Subconsciousness is Sentient, and actually monitor's Matthew's Full Power Usage as a final wave of defense to help Matthew and those he consideres allies/friends against Dark Master and Golden Master, who desperately want out of Matthew's mind to "help Matthew" , but in a more demented fashion. He is also there to calm them down and allow them to realize who they should be targeting. ---- 'Hunt for Gods Arc' ---- # Though the real retconning happened when Hatoshi and Hitomi realized that the Crying Child they were protecting in The Hunt for God arc was literally the aspect of the aspect of the Post-Retcon Crying Child, who happened to have placed them in the World's Beyond 2 / "Mother's Reborn" (pocket-reality that contained a vastly more powerful variation the entire World's Beyond cosmology, like a thing that has a similar concept to the Utter Null concept transcended the Fully Powered Darl Subconsciousness' Full Power, as the Dark Subconsciousness' viewed something of a Utter Null nature , and had the same level of increases in the cosmology , up to their version of a Fully Powered Dreaming Boy , making that offically his most ridiculous feat in the series, considering the Aspect of the Dreaming Boy is considered to be a Tier 0 due to new rules... Which would mean in retrospect Matthew can create a Tier 0 level reality with the lowest aspect of the lowest level of it's power... It really does sound like a joke-character thing but it actually isn't.) in order to save his mothers from a gargantuan threat to the entire World's Beyond cosmology (The threat wanted to located them, because they hid Matthew and knew where he would be). # The main differences besides the power difference between the cosmologies, is the fact in this pocket-reality everything that he ever wanted came to fruition there. Like, him finally being a girl in that version... Which is what he wants. Also, him being accepted as a perfect kid... Just like he wants. So yeah, all his deepest desires got manifested in that reality . # He carried the Golden Teddy Bear around ... with black irises and white pupils , Which was the very Mother's Reborn pocket-reality itself , around with him all the time the picture . He did it with no awareness whatsoever . His Subconsciousness' created it in a mere Infinitisecond of a second to save them... So it's also a insane creation feat as well . Compared and contrast with Heroes Reborn Franklin Richards & Onslaught this dudes moniker was Lord Madness, and was revealed to be Matthew's Biological Dad, who knew of Matthew's powers and wanted to locate him so he'd be God. # Lord Madness was able to finally find him, but he had to follow him throughout various fictional worlds. To give you a good idea of how strong Lord Madness was, Dark Subconsciousness' Full Power ' thought a 'Utter Null portion of his power, the same way something of a Utter Null nature would look at his own power if something as utterly insignificant as that could ever sense that high of a power level . He humiliated him in a SSJ3 vs Beerus style fight , made him look like a pansy and actually made him flee in fear of his life . He gained that power through hate... So hate in-verse is a powerful tool for gaining strength [think of Undertale] ... Because he was a mere mortal. # Mother's Reborn also has Reiterations created within every infinitisecond of a second, up to number of Multiverse Reiterations in World's Beyond x number of hierarchies in Mother's Reborn , from the First Set to the Final Set with the same hierarchy system as it, except it includes First Sets of Dreaming Boys and Dark Subconsciousness , through Final Sets of Dreaming Boy and Dark Subconsciousness' . # Matthew was completely unaware that he did what he did about Mother's Reborn ... up to 9 Arcs afterward. He also created that along witht he Advanced Dreaming Boys and Advanced Dark Subconsciousness' a while back during Hunt for Gods' Arc, at the same time he created Mother's Reborn.... But he didn't realize it until well afterward. # The profile mainly covers that version of him for God Arc + 9 Arcs Afterward , that is still completely unaware of the godhood he truly has. # Even with awareness and Hitomi & Hatoshi back outside said pocket reality , he decided to keep the pocket reality around, and keep the teddy bear with him all the time. # In his dreams, he visits the pocket-reality during Hunt for God Arc and everytime afterward , but doesn't have any recollection of what he does while being in there for about 9-10 hours. He is called the Dreamer God / Creator God of Mother's Reborn # Keep in mind also he's had this same "Absolutely Restricted" State since he since he was a Child. ---- 'Post-9 Arcs' #After the events of Hunt for Gods' , and after Hatoshi and Hitomi decided to protect him even more, he created another Dark Subconsciousness' to substitute for the original. #The original had this scaling: Despite this, the weakest Dark Subconsciousness can create Another endless infinite^'s of infinite^'s of berkeley cardinals of hierarchies of Dreaming Boy's are there , in which the Weakest Aspect of Dark Subconsciousness by the second weakest , in the same way the weakest aspect of the subconsciousness transcends the weakest mortal . The cycle of difference and levels continue upwards. #Said Weakest Aspect of the Dark Subconsciousness can unmake and make a endless infinite^'s of infinite^'s of berkeley cardinals worth of Dreaming Boys with it's mere presence. #This Advanced Dark Subconsciousness' , like the orignal , had this level of differences between the new Advanced Dreaming Boys: The weakest Advanced Dark Subconsciousness can create Another endless infinite^'s of infinite^'s of berkeley cardinals of hierarchies of Dreaming Boy's are there , in which the Weakest Aspect of Dark Subconsciousness by the second weakest , in the same way the weakest aspect of the subconsciousness transcends the weakest mortal . The cycle of difference and levels continue upwards. #The Advanced Dreaming Boys' (Post-Hunt for God Arc) power actually got changed though : The Weakest of the Aspects of the Advanced Dreaming Boys was showing that his aspect was weaker than the full self, in the sense of comparing the totality of the Mother's Reborn pocket reality to something Utter Null was creating a infinite^'s of berkeley cardinals of hierarchies of " Mother's Reborn realities " effortlessly every moment with his/her mere presence . #There are infinite^'s berkeley cardinals of infinite hierarchies of Aspects of the Dreaming Boy , with the above aspect being transcended by the second weakest aspect in the same way the previous aspect transcends something Utter Null. Then it continues endlessly. #Now the Absolute Restricted State can be about this powerful in actuality during the Pre-9 Arcs & Post-9 Arcs after Hunt for Gods; , which is pretty freaking impressive . #At this point in the story neither Hatoshi or Hitomi had any way to really help him. Sure, Lord Madness was finally defeated at this point , and they really didn't have anyone who could ever fight him equally in order to train him to learn how to control even a semblance of his true strength. They traveled throughout the Fictional Omniverse, to fictional worlds as vast and as foreign as possible, but nothing worked. #The only thing they thought to do was have a permanent field trip. They would go from world to world as a family , interacting with the individuals there, hoping Matthew would learn from the inhabitants of other fictional continuities how to control his latent powers a bit better than they are now, as really they only rose when a life or death scenario faced him, or whenever the Advanced Dark Subconsciousness' decided to surface and assist , however it'd only be when Matthew is threatened or endangered by a threat from that world . #For example, they entered the world of DC Comics to at least attempt to find someone of relative strength to teach him a few pointers. They went everywhere in Creation, from the lowest point to the likes of the Primal Monitor. Nothing worked there. They asked the Presence, who previously mantled Creation, for some pointers and said they he couldn't give a direct answer . Elaine Belloc couldn't either, but said they were happy to have him here whenever they needed to hide outside their fictional reality ever again. #They asked the Justice League, who was also unable to give them pointers in a right direction. Even those such as Hal Jordan said that this type of answer couldn't likely be answered by Spectre ... Neither by any of the Lords of Order. However, they decided to leave Matthew with the Young Justice members at least a few weeks at their base... While they look for more answers elsewhere in the DC Universe. #Superman stated that in all his years of looking, he's never met individuals with those levels of powers. Even the Monitors at their highest peak fell short of such lengths of unsurpassable strength. He didn't know what direction to point, but he knew one who had all the control in the world. He sent them permission to seek out the team Justice League Dark, by trying to find the likes of Zatanna and John Constantine. ---- 'Q & A' 'Section 1' ---- Which character is the most likely to befriend or be in a romantic relationship w/ Matthew Nionome? * Befriend : Quite a few. I would say the likes of most people would .... He isn't a unlikeable kid... Except for those who view him as a threat to all reality and such.... xD * Romantic Relationship: Hmm... That's tricky. That's a question I don't think I can answer with a "safe" answer. Let's just brush that one aside.... Is anything more powerful than Matthew in-verse ? No. He is the most powerful character in the setting, no equal or comparative beings do exist whatsoever.... And I do not plan on making anyone more powerful than him in the future.... EVER. ---- Story Arcs Return to Ghostmania Arc ---- ---- Supreme War Arc ---- ---- The Hunt for God Arc ---- ---- Crossover Battlegrounds Arc ---- ---- Courage the Cowardly Dog CrossoverArc ---- ---- Dragon Ball Super Crossover Arc ---- ---- Category:Blog posts